the_hourglass_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ticker the Dialga
Ticker the Dialga, also known as The Second Legendary of Time '''and '''The's Clock Arms, is a shiny dialga who lived in the Temporal Plane. Currently, she has died of jumping off the Temporal Plane, having everything but her life essence to be tripped away, the remaining life essence becoming a completely different pokemon; a failed reincarnation of sorts. Appearance Ticker takes the form of your average shiny dialga; a huge scary time dragon with sparkly teal and greenish blue scales, pale tan armor, a big blue diamond in her chest, and piercing red eyes. Personality Ticker, for the majority of her life, was a naive pokemon whom was often viewed as "immature" for being a legendary, which a basic black and white morality where she viewed all people as either good or evil, with no inbetween. However, when she learned she was, as she called it, "Hourglass' stunt double", she totally shattered and become the angsty legendary you will ever meet. She was constantly depressed and sad, sobbing about how she was "just another useless legend", and would snap at anyone who dared talk to her. History Ticker's Creation Ticker, unlike most of Guardian's legendaries, was not one of Guardian's first creations. In fact, Ticker cropped up near the end of the Origin Era, at Year 1000. After Negative's fall into insanity and banishment to the Distortion World, Guardian was forced to create a replacement legendary for the giratina; this lead to the creation of Positive, the replacement titan of anti-matter, and the first shiny pokemon. Just in case of other titans becoming corrupted, however, Guardian also created Ticker and Lucid; a shiny palkia and dialga as an emergency stunt double incase the original creation dragons turned to the dark side. For the majority of her existence, Ticker would live in peaceful bliss, unaware of her purpose. However, it was around the time when Ticker was told the reason for her creation was when things took a turn for the worse. The Reveal It was in 2020, the Modern Era, when it was finally revealed to Ticker. It all started with Reality decided Ticker, at this point in her long life, should know why she was created. Hourglass was afraid something would go wrong, but since Lucid took it so well, Reality didn't know how badly Ticker would take it. Reality walked into Ticker's portion of the realm, and explained things as simply and nicely as possible. However, upon learning Ticker was a stunt double for Hourglass was what shattered her. Soon after learning her purpose, Ticker became cold and distant, acting much more angry and depressed then usual. However, this was only the beginning of her downfall, for soon would become what was the last straw for her and Hourglass; her death. Ticker's Death It was a sad and lonely day it happened. Ticker was absolutely done with life on the Temporal Plane, and being jealous of the happy pokemon below her, she now wished to jump off the Temporal Plane and reincarnate as a mortal, where she was convinced she'd live a much happier and fuller life. Hourglass warned her that if she attempted to reincarnate herself, it would fail miserably; after leaving the Temporal Plane, she'd be stripped down to her life essence, which when it was put into a new creature, she would be completely different, and basically be not Ticker. Of course, Ticker did not listen. Paying zero attention to the warnings of her brother, Ticker leaped off the Temporal Plane, plummeting to her doom in the abyss. This shook Hourglass to the core, causing him to snap completely. In a fit of rage, the legendary of time attacked Reality, damaging her greatly and almost killing her, using a combination of the attacks Thunderbolt and Roar of Time. Guardian, of course, not being one to tolerate murder attempts between the legendaries, tied Hourglass' soul to a sundial in a village called Shimmerstone Cave; this basically trapped Hourglass within the object, and the only way he could break out would be if the sundial was broken. To replace both Hourglass and Ticker, Guardian created Legendseer; a non-shiny dialga. As a failsafe device incase any pokemon attempted this again, Guardian gave himself and all the other legendary pokemon mortal forms they could switch into when entering the mortal realm, preventing legendaries from dying by entering the mortal plane of existence. Of course, do to the logic of death by jumping out of the Temporal Plane, Ticker would later be reincarnated into a random pokemon, however which pokemon she is now currently is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Legendaries Category:Deceased Characters